Cute?
by V Baby
Summary: PostRent, slash, if you dont like dont read. Mark and Roger seem to have a cute, loving relationship. But sometimes things can go wrong. MarkRoger. Please read and review.
1. Just Cuddling

1I don't own rent. I wish I did, but I don't. The credit all goes to Jonathon Larson

Chapter 1

"Roger, not tonight" Mark sighed after joining Roger in bed.

"Why Not?" Roger was a little bit worried Mark was mad at him or something. He hadn't done anything wrong recently, but with Mark that could very well be the problem. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, I had a long day." Roger wrapped his arms around Mark and the smaller boy embraced his warm hold.

"Weren't you out filming all day?"

"Yeah"

"Well how does that make you tired?"

"What do you mean, how does it make me tired? I worked hard,"

"I mean how much strength does it take to hold a camera up to your eye?" Up until a couple months ago Mark and Roger would have never dared to say something like that to each other. Now they haven't even gone a day without poking fun of each other. I was just part of there relationship with each other. It's just a good thing neither of them take it seriously.

"I'm not physically tired Roger, I'm mentally tired."

"Oh, well you could of told me that, what with all those wonderful ideas you have in that brain of yours. It's a wonder your even still awake. Right Mark? Mark?" Roger looked down and smiled at Mark, who was fast asleep in his boyfriends arms. Roger smiled and leaned down to kissed Mark on the head before falling asleep himself, his arms still tightly wrapped around Mark as the two boys cuddled.

Other chapters will be longer, I promise

Please review. This is my first story so please be nice, no flames.


	2. A rude awaking

1"Oh that is just so adorable"

"Maureen keep your voice down, your gonna wake them up"

"Really honey listen to Collins" Maureen, Joanne, Angel, and Mimi were all standing in the doorway staring at Mark and Roger while they slept.

"Well it's almost one and I want to get some lunch!" As if Roger had heard Maureen's request, he started to open his eyes and smiled we he noticed his arms still wrapped around Mark's body. He gently kissed his boyfriend's temple.

"Huhuhu" Roger looked up to find all his friends standing in his doorway.

"What the hell..."

"We had a lunch date honey" Angel reminded Roger

"Oh yeah...what time is it?"

"Almost one"

"We'll go to the other room while you get your boy up and you two get ready to go" Joanne smiled and turned to leave with the rest of the group. Mimi stopped just before leaving the room and turned around to stare at Roger, who was staring at a still sleeping Mark.

"Something wrong Roger? Your just sitting their"

"I don't want to make him wake up, I never really get to see him, but when I do it's dark and I don't really get to see him. He just looks so peaceful...perfect"

"The two of you looked perfect when we came in here. You holding him, there was a look of security on his face, that look is still on face. He loves you Roger"

"I love him too"

"Yeah, but you better wake him up"

"Why?"

"Cause Maureen is getting ready to hurt someone" Roger laughed as Mimi turned and left the room. Roger looks back down at Mark and gently starts to shake him.

"Mark, babe, get up" Mark mumbles something, and again Roger smiles.

"Come on Marky"

"Uhh"

"Mark"

"What?" Mark asked trying to go back to sleep

"You need to get up"

"Why?"

"Because we have a lunch date" After a short pause "What time is it?"

"One"

"Shit" Mark immediately jumped out of bed with only his boxers on and heads out the bedroom door. Roger was going to say something to stop him, he really was. But he didn't so he just followed Mark out of their room. Everyone turned towards Mark when he walked out in his snoopy boxers.

"Snoopy, how cute Marky" Collins laughed, while Roger put his arms around Mark.

"You knew they were here didn't you?"

"Well you walked out of the room so fast..."

"You're an ass"

"But you love me" Roger kisses a deep kiss on Mark's lips while his boyfriend blushed

"But I love you"

"Now that was cute" Smiled Angel "Now go get ready"

Mark and Roger walked into the bathroom hand in hand to go get ready.


	3. Snoopy Boxers

So, so, so, so sorry for the delay

Chapter 3

"Mimi come o, we got drinks" Angel yelled to her friend from across the bar. Mimi walked over walked over to Angel, Collins, Mark, and Roger. Joanne had gone 'to the office' and Maureen went with her.

"Oh that is good." said Collins taking a big sip oh his beer.

"Hey guys, lets play a game" suggested Mimi

"What kind of game?"

"I don't know what you call it but it's lots of fun. One person says something, and if it applies to anyone they have to take a sip of half their beer. The person who is the most drunk at the end wins. My parents played it all the time with their friends." Said Angel.

"Yeah, lets do it" agreed Roger

"Sounds like fun" agreed Mimi

"I don't think so guys" Mark complained

"Come on Marky, it'll be fun"

"Yeah loosed up a bit" encouraged Roger and Collins

"Well...I guess..."

"GREAT! Make sure we have a couple pitchers of beer and that every ones glasses are full. I'll start. Take a drink if you've ever been with a guy." challenged Mimi. Everyone chuckled a little as they took a drink

"Honey, that was poor" said Angel

"Take a drink if you've ever done it outside, in a public place." Mimi and Roger looked at each other a laughed before taking a drink.

No one saw the pain on Mark's face, which Mark was thankful for. He knew he loved Roger and Roger loved him. But it still hurt to be reminded of what he and Mimi shared.

"If you've done it in a school" Collins and Angel both took a drink and everyone laughs.

Roger leans over to Collins before the next one saying "We got to get Mark into some of these" "Oh Roger don't worry about that" Collins whispers to Roger.

"Ok, if you ever walked out in just a pair of boxers, in front of your friends" everyone laughed while Mark took a drink.

"If those boxers were snoopy boxers" again Mark took a drink, which Roger generously refilled.

"If you were wearing a pair of snoopy boxers today" Again Mark took a drink. Then another. Then another, two glasses down. Then three glasses down. Then four, then five, and before you know it Mark was wasted more than he had ever been in his entire life.

But Collins was still trying to go at it. Still trying to get Mark to drink, he himself only on his second beer, but he was running out of ideas.

"If you..." he tried but was interrupted by Roger

"Ok! I think Marky's had enough to drink for one night. Right Mark?" Roger looked over to Mark who was trying to bring his lips to his cup and holding the cup up without spilling it. It was actually quite amusing to watch. Roger and Mark locked eyes for a couple of seconds before Mark stated giggling uncontrollably. Roger got up out if his seat the help Mark out of his.

"Come on big guy lets get you back home"

"But..but...is f...flun heeeerrrrreeeee"

"I know but we can have gun at home too"

"Oh, oh yeaaahh. I plomiset you dat" Mimi, Angel and Collins just stared Roger, who turned his attention back on Mark.

"Yeah, you promised that"

"We coouldt dust do it heeere"

"Lets go home and do it so we won't get into trouble"

"We...we cand go hoome, your tooooo druuunkd"

"No Mark, your drunk"

"If...ift I dunk than why are youuu ma...maving arrroond like dat?"

"I'm moving to **you,** because** your** drunk"

"Oh...otay"

"I like this Mark. He doesn't argue" Roger said to Collins

Roger picked Mark up out of his chair and Mark leaned into him, not even being able to stand on his own two feet without falling down. Roger protectively placed his arms around mark's body and together the two of them left the bar

An hour later Roger walked through with a barley conscious Mark leaning against him. He walked them into their bedroom and gently laid mark down on the bed. He took off Mark's shoes and jacket, because he was now completely passed out. He then started to unbutton Mark's shirt, which he had managed to get vomit all over more than once when he had gotten sick on the walk home. Just then Mark made a small moan.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" Roger asked

"Roger I'm..." Mark started

"...be sick again" Roger finished for him. Mark just slowly shook his head yes, and roger helped him off the bed and into the bathroom, pretty much carrying him the whole way, not a moment too late.

Mark was sick again for a good twenty minutes before he passed out again and Roger was next to him, rubbing his back, the entire time. When Roger was sure Mark wasn't going to be sick again, he carried him back to bed. He then continued to take off Mark's shirt, jeans, socks, leaving him only in snoopy boxers. He pulled the blanket up around Mark's small body and got himself ready for bed. He slid in under the blanket and put his arms around Mark. He smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Oh Marky. Who knew my boxers could get you into so much trouble"

Sorry if some stuff at the end doesn't really make sense the first time you read it. But if you read it a couple times it will finally make sense. Trust me, I tried. Next chapter should be up sometime this weekend. I'm working on it as we speak.

REVIEW!


	4. Can't we just be alone?

Chapter 4

1:00 came much to early for poor, hungover Mark. When he first woke up it took him awhile to realize where he was and took him even longer to realize that Roger wasn't in bed next to him, which is very strange for Roger. He got himself out of bed and walked into the living room/kitchen, and started making his way towards the bathroom when Roger spoke to him.

"Morning" Mark nearly jumped a foot in the air, Roger catching him off guard. He turned around to see Roger standing in the kitchen with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Morning" Mark returned

"How ya feeling?"

"Like I was hit by the two big trucks after the three strikes of lighting. You know how they say lighting never strikes twice in the same place? They lied" Roger couldn't hide the smile forming on his lips at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry babe"

"It's not your fault" Mark looked back up at Roger just in time to see him look down "Is it?"

"What you don't remember?"

"Kind of, get me started a little bit"

"Ok. We were at the bar, played that game, I can't remember what it was called, if you ever or something like that..."

"Yeah I remember that, you guys were all drinking then Collins did that whole snoopy boxers thin...your boxers!" The smile on Roger's lips only got wider.

"Sorry" Roger said trying very, very hard to keep in his laughter.

"It's ok, I guess. You're just going to have to make it up to me."

"And how will I do that?"

"Well first go into the bathroom and get my some aspirin"

"I can do that"

"And then..." Mark said seductively

"...and than what?"

"The last two nights we've been kinda..."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I think I can arrange something" Roger leaned into kiss Mark and pulled away at the very last second.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Aspirin" Roger said simply

"Oh yeah I forgot, you must have made my headache disappear"

"Yeah, I'm good" Roger called from the bathroom "Now here, take these" Roger said coming out of the bathroom and handing a glass of water and two aspirin to Mark.

"Thanks"

"Anything for the love of my life"

"Oh your so good to me"

"Hey bitches" Called Collins as he and Angel walked into the loft

"Hey Collins" Roger replied "Angel"

"Hi honey, how you doing?"

"Good"

"How long did it take you and Marky to walk home last night?" Collins asked

"I don't, about an hour I think"

"Where is Marky?" Angel asked

"Bathroom"

"When did he get up?"

"Not that long ago. SO what are you guys doing here?"

"Were on our way to Life Support. Stopped by to see if you wanted to come with" Angel told him

"I don't know" Just then mark walked out of the bathroom this time in blue boxers and a t - shit.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We came to get Roger for Life Support, but he doesn't want to come"

"I didn't say I didn't want to come, I just made prior arrangements"

"Roger, go" Mark incited, then went up and whispered to him, "We weren't gonna do it until my headache was gone anyway, but the time you get back it'll be gone. Then we can do it. Ok?"

Before Roger could protest Collins grabbed him and pulled him out of the loft

"But, but..." Roger tried to protest

"Bye Rog" Mark said then slid closed the loft door.

After the Life Support meeting Roger, Collins, and Angel were walking back to the loft when they ran into Mimi.

"Hey girl" Angel greeted her friend

"Hey Angel, Collins, Roger, you guys want to join me at Life?"

"I should probably get back to Mark..."

"Just go call your boy and have him come down here"

"Fine" Roger walked over the payphone and dialed the number for the loft and told Mark to come met them at life if he felt up to it. Mark said he would be there soon. Roger came out of the phone booth, told everyone Mark was coming and they all started walking to life.

Roger sighed and whispered to himself "It'll happen soon Mark"

Longest chapter so far I think

Please Review!


	5. They Know

Chapter 5

Roger, Collins, Angel, Mimi, Joanne, and Maureen, they were called as well, were waiting outside the Life when Mark finally came up to them.

"Hey babe" Roger put his arm around Mark and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey yourself" Mark replied after they broke apart.

"Come on, lets go eat" They all entered the Life Café, where they enjoyed the meals, company, as well as a couple of drinks but not a lot do to the amount everyone drank the previous night, especially Mark. After they had been done eating for a while, surprise, surprise, they were kicked out.

"Well were gonna head on back to the loft" Roger told his friends, the we being him and Mark.

"Hey why don't we come with you?" Maureen asked

"No!" Both Mark and Roger yelled at the same time. "I mean Mark still has a bit of a hangover so he needs to get some rest and I…I…" Roger stammered.

"Give us one good reason why we can't come too" Maureen challenged Mark and Roger. Maureen, unlike everybody else, had no idea of what Mark and Roger had been trying to do lately.

"There going home to fuck each other" Collins somewhat yelled at Maureen, annoyed by how blind and stupid she could be at times.

A look of realization came to Maureen's face as she finally understood. Mark's face was bright red to do the embarrassment. Roger put his head down and started to scratch the back of his head and gave a small, embarrassed laugh.

"Like we couldn't notice, you guys are so obvious" Mimi told Mark and Roger.

Before anyone could say anything else Roger grabbed Mark's hand and together they started walking towards the loft.

Really sorry for such a long wait. Please don't hate me. Also sorry it's short this chapter and the next are supposed to be one chapter, but I'm at school and could only get half of the chapter up. Please Review!


	6. Finally

1REALLY, REALLY SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT HOPEFULLY I CAN GET MORE UP THIS WEEK, I"M ON SPRING BREAK

Chapter 6

When they were across the street from the loft both Mark and Roger could no longer control the urge. Mark looked up at Roger and said

"Screw the loft" and he started to kiss Roger. Roger grabbed Mark and picked him up so his legs were wrapped around Roger's waist. He carried Mark across the street, while kissing him. Before they started walking up the stairs Roger whispered in Mark's ear "I love you" he then proceeded to carry Mark up the stairs while kissing each other.

They entered the loft and went back into Roger's bedroom. Roger placed Mark on his back while they both took of their coats, not worrying about the rest of their clothes, which would soon get torn off by each other. Roger leaned over Mark and deeply kissed him. When they finally came up for air Roger unbuttoned Mark's shirt. He then proceeded to unbutton and pull down his pants as well as his, this time blue, boxers. Roger straddled Mark as he took off his own clothes. While Roger was straddling Mark, he brushed his hands across Roger's firm chest. Roger kissed him deeply again then tightly grabbed Mark's dick. Mark moaned in pleasure while Roger fondled hid groin. Roger than turned Mark over onto his chest and entered him. Again Mark moaned in pleasure and Roger only smiled. Roger again grabbed Mark's groin while he was still inside of Mark, and Mark only moaned again in complete delight.

"Say it" Roger said "say it or I'll stop"

"No...No don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Then say it!"

"I love you!"

"Ok, then I wont stop" Another moan escaped Mark's mouth as Roger went in deeper than before.

An hour later saw Roger laying on the bed, panting and sweating, with his arm wrapped around Mark, who was resting on Roger's chest.

"That was great" Mark told Roger

"Yeah and you really made up for the times we missed" Roger said with a smile "So?"

"So...what?"

'So...you wanna go again?"

"Oh you bet your ass I do" Mark said with a seductive smile, and the two were at it again.


	7. Already?

1OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE. ARE YOU GUYS STILL WITH ME? PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

Chapter 7

Roger woke the next morning to mind Mark sleeping soundly, wrapped in his arms. Roger smiled when he remembered Mark just dropped from exustion during the third round last night. He didn't know what he had done to deserve Mark, but whatever he did, he was very he did it. For the first time in a real long time, Roger was totally and completely happy. _Nothing can go wrong now_ Roger thought. Roger was pulled away from his thoughts when Mark's moved onto his shirtless body. Mark's eyes met Rogers.

"Morning" Roger said to Mark. Mark opened him mouth to respond to Roger's greeting, but instead of words, a long row of coughs came out of him. After o minute or two of constant coughing and not getting a chance to breath, the coughs stopped and Mark looked up at Roger.

"Better?" Roger asked. Mark just shook his head and fell back onto the bed with a thud. Roger placed his hand onto his boyfriend's head. "Mark your burning up!" Mark just continued to lay on the bed.

"Is it that time of year already?" Roger asked. Ever since he had known Mark he would get the flu or something every year right around this time. Roger just sighed at his boyfriend "Come on Mark you know the routine. Head on pillow, skinny ass under covers, sleep"

"Roger?" Mark asked while getting under the covers.

"What is it Mark?"

"You gonna go make me some soup?" Mark put on a fake pout that he knew Roger could never say no to

"You Bet"

"Then will you come in and lay with me?"

"Of course"

"And read to me?"

"If you want me too" Mark had something about being read to when he was sick, it always made him feel better, especially when it was Roger reading to him.

About ten minutes later Roger came back into the room carrying two bowls of soup. He placed them on the boxes that served as the bedside table and proceeded towards the closet where Mark kept all of his books.

"Looks like we need to start a new one. Which one you wanna read?"

"The new one, I think it's called Without You."

"Who's it by?"

"Anthony Rapp I think. He on Broadway and had some minor parts in some movies"

"Without You it is then" Roger waved the book in front of Mark. Roger laid down on the bed after grabbing his soup and handing Mark his.

"Chapter one" Started Roger "Losing my religion. I sat down on the curb of Forty-fourth Street between Seventh and Eighth avenues..." Roger looked down to find Mark already asleep, his head on Roger's chest. Roger put the book down at the exact same time someone knocked on the door. He slowly got out of bed and swung open the door to reveal Collins standing there.

"Boy, why was the door locked?"

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to unlock it"

'What do ya mean? Every morning you get out of bed, unlock the door, take a pea, take your AZT, then go back to bed and fall back asleep and about an hour later Mark wakes up"

"Well I only got a chance to take my AZT this morning. Mark's sick.

"Already?"

"Yeah caught me off guard too. So what are you doing here?"

"Life Support"

"Yeah, sorry I cant come"

"Just get your boy better. Angel and I will get some stuff for him on our way back"

"Thanks" And with that Collins left and Roger went back to Mark. The second Roger laid down on the bed Mark moved his cold body to Roger's warm one. Not two minuted later Roger was asleep along with his boyfriend.

Roger awoke an hour later to someone poking him. He panicked a little bit when he saw Mark asleep next to him and clearly not poking him. He turned around and came face to face with Collins.

"What the hell man?" Roger asked

"Just trying to wake you up"

"I'm up! Now what do you want?"

"We got Mark some stuff"

"Oh yeah" Roger got out of bed and left the room. He say Angel standing over a brown bag putting things away.

"Hey Roger"

"Hey Angel. What did you guys get?"

"Cold medicine, soup, tissues, cereal, fruit, milk, and juice"

"Is that it?"

"I already put the beer in the fridge man"

"Good job Collins" Roger grabbed the medicine and started walking back to Mark.

"Read the label this time Roger"

"Fuck you Collins"

A couple years ago when Mark got sick he found the medicine they had left from the previous year and it totally slipped his mind to read the label. He was waiting for Collins to come because he and Mimi had plans and Mark said he would be ok if he went. So Roger gave him the rest of the bottle, thinking the more he gave him, the quicker he would get better. Collins got to the loft 20 minutes later while Roger was prepping himself for his date. Collins went to check on Mark and found the boys sitting wide eyed on the bed with bloodshot eyes, sweating, and he had a dorky grin plastered on his face.

"Roger" Collins yelled. Roger came in the room and saw Mark

"What the fuck?"

"I don't know" Roger went up to Mark and the boy looked at him, kinda, there were three disfigured looking Roger's standing in front of Mark's face. "How ya feeling Mark?"

"I feel...numb. Everything is spinning, colors...monsters..shadows...buzzing..."

"Sounds to me like he is on a bad trip"

"Yeah but Mark's not on drugs, just the cold medicine I gave him"

"What did you give him?" Roger handed Collins the bottle and Collins read the label then asked

"So you gave him two table spoons?"

"No"

"What do you mean no! How much did you give him?"

"The rest of the bottle"

How much was left?"

"Just less than half"

"Fuck Roger!"

"What?"

"You didn't read the label did you?"

"No"

"Well now Mark's on a REAL bad trip"

"Good one Rog"

"Mimi? How long have you been standing there?"

"I heard the whole conversation"

"ROGER! ROGER!" Mark stated screaming hysterically. Roger ran over to Mark and embraced him.

"It's ok Mark, I'm here" Mark stopped screaming ten minutes later and Roger looked down to find the smaller boy passed out in his arms. He looked up at Collins.

"Where did Mimi go?"

"Making dinner, you guys aren't going out tonight" Roger put Mark down and was walking out of the room when Mark started screaming for him again. Roger went back to Mark and he calmed down. He knew he wasn't going to be leaving Mark at all tonight, and he was ok with that. He laid down on the bed and soon he was fast asleep with mark in his arms.

Mark didn't know what happened that night when he woke up, but he felt like shit. Mark and Collins filled him in a few day later.

Roger bent down to Mark "Mark? Mark. Babe wake up"

"Rog?"

"Yeah got ya some medicine" He handed the medicine to Mark who took it a swallowed it.

"Where did you get this?"

"Angel and Collins. There here if you wanna go see them, you should probably get up anyway"

"Yeah" Roger helped Mark out of bed and out into the other room.

"Marky! How ya feeling?"Angel squealed

"Pretty ikey" Mark said in a baby voice right when Mimi walked in the door

"Do you guys have any hot water up here? I'm in desperate need of a..." Mimi trailed off when she looked at Mark.

"Mark, you look like shit"

"I love you to Mimi"

"Are you ok?"

"He's sick" Roger, Angel, Collins replied for him.

"Already?" All four just nodded

"Then why are you up like this? Go lay down on that couch right now mister!" Collins and Roger quickly ran of the couch afraid of what Mimi would do if they didn't get up quick enough.

"I don't know why you brought him out here Roger! He should be in bed, resting" Angel scolded Roger. "Better?"

"A little" mark responded

"You two" Mimi said looking at Collins and Roger "Out"

"Why?"

"Becasue Mark needs his rest and he isn't getting it with you draggin him around the loft like you were, forcing him out of bed like that!"

"I didn't force him"

"Roger" Mark interrupted "It's ok, you can go"

"If your sure you'll be ok without me"

"I'll live"

"I guess so then" Roger walked over to Mark and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

"Feel better"

"I already do"

R & R. If I don't get the next chapter up by the 16th (which is my birthday) you can all come and attack we with pitch forks. Just a warning the next chapter is really short, but it didn't fit with this one or I would have but them together, or I was just tired and wanted to stop writing, I'm not sure exactly.


	8. The Nurses

1Chapter 8

Mark awoke to find Angel and Mimi sitting at the kitchen table. They saw him wake up and walked over to him. Mimi placed gentle hand on his forehead, and after a seconds removed it.

"How is it?" Angel asked looking at Mimi

"Well it's not any higher, but isn't any lower either"

"My fever?" Mark asked confused

"Yes you fever" Angel responded in a voice like someone trying to be sarcastic, yet loving and caring at the same time.

"Ohh, when is Roger gonna be home?"

"It should be soon, they said they'd be back by five. It's 4:45 now, and I'm sure, for the first time in his life he'll not only bo on time but be early as well."

"I'll just wait up for him"

"No you should go back to sleep." Angel told hin

"No"

"Yes, if you don't you wont be tired when he gets home, then you'll never sleep, and never get better."

"I'm waiting"

"Fine! Stubborn much?"

"Yes, I am"

True to their word, Roger and Collins entered the loft at exactly 4:59 and 99 seconds. Roger immediately went over to Mark and gave him a kiss, which Mark was more than willing to return.

"Feeling Better?"

"No, he still has a fever"

"Thanks you guys but I've got it covered now"

"Ok, here" Angel handed a bottle to Roger "Give him one of these"

"What is it?"

"It will help him get better faster, trust me"

"Ok" and with that Collins, Angel, and Mimi left.

"I missed you today" Roger said sitting down next to Mark

"You too"

"Here, take this" Roger handed Mark one of the pills and the glass of water sitting on the coffee table "Angel said it will make you feel a lot better"

"Okay" Mark took the pill and swallowed it with the water. Roger put his arms around Mark and he felt Mark's body sag. He looked at Mark and he suddenly looked very tired and was trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Close your eyes Mark" which is exactly what Mark did. He was fast asleep before his head hit Roger's shoulder.

"Night Mark"

Sorry about the length. I just wanted to get one more _cute_ scene in before the real drama starts in the next chapter. Please review, they make me update sooner!


	9. How We Gonna We Pay?

1Here is where the drama starts.

Chapter 9

Once Mark was no longer sick, the two boys finally caught up with everything they missed.

"That was great" Mark sighed out of breath

"It always is"

"Yeah. You hungry?"

"You know I'm always hungry after a hot round of sex"

"Then you must be starving after those three rounds"

They both laughed as Mark went to the kitchen to get them both some food he knew they didn't have.

"What are your plans for today?" Roger asked from inside the bathroom

"Gonna film probably, go to the store"

"Can you get some AZT while your out?"

"Are you all out?"

"Yeah"

"Then I guess I Have too"

"You okay Mark?" Roger asked when he came into the bathroom

"Fine. I'll see ya later Rog" Before Roger could even say bye Mark slid the loft door closed with a loud thud.

Mark walked down the street mad, even though people couldn't tell he was upset, he was. He put his hand inside pocket and pulled out all of his money.

"Hey I'm richer than I thought. Here I have six dollars when I only thought I had five."

Mark knew Roger needed his AZT, but they also needed food. Not like he had enough money to buy either right now.

"Dammit! What am I gonna do!"

"Hey bitch!"

_No, no, no, this cant be happening today_.

"Turn around bitch! No sorry that's not your name. No your correct name is Roger's bitch."

Mark turned around and came face to face with The Man.

It gets better in the next chapter trust me. Please review


	10. Dealing with The Man I

Chapter 10

"What do you want?" Mark turned around and faced The Man.

"I think the question is, what do you want"

"Care to elaborate on that?" Mark asked _damn _Mark thought_ being with Roger must have made my confidence level rise._

"Gladly. Shall I start from the beginning?"

"That would be most helpful, sir"

"Roger had AIDS"

"No he had HIV not AIDS, and it's you fault!" Mark yelled at the man.

"We'll get into that argument later"

"Whatever. Did you call me over here just to inform me that my best friend has HIV?"

"He's a little more than your best friend, right?" Mark just looked at The Man. "He is your better half isn't he?"

"Do you always spy on your old customers?"

"That's my business"

"Well since it is you business I'll leave you to it, unless you want to get back to the reason you called me over here."

"Well I'll try telling you if you don't interrupt me any longer" Mark didn't say anything "Ok then. So as I was saying, Roger has HIV. You have to buy his AZT, you know so he doesn't die or anything like that."

Mark just continued to glare at The Man

"So you buy his AZT like what, every two months or so"

"Yeah"

"Then you have to pay for all of his doctor appointments, and blood tests, and other things like that"

"Is there a point you're trying to get across, or are you trying to bug the shit out of me?"

"Or there's a point, trust me there's a point"

"Then tell me what it is"

Please Review!

Sorry, this isn't where the chapter is supposed to end. I'm at school and have no more time to type the rest of the chapter and get this up before the bell rings. My internet isn't working right now, so I have to do this at school. I'll try if I can to update tomorrow, but no promises. Sorry again.


	11. Dealing With The Man II

Chapter 10

"So are you going to tell me this point or aren't you?"

"The point is you have money."

"What are you smoking man? There is no way us people, the people who live in the East Village have money"

"I think you do"

"And you think that because?"

"Because everything you have to do for Roger because of AIDS, you have to be loaded."

"I hardly have enough money, to buy food and AZT."

"But you have a job"

"What are you, like stocking me?"

"I just pay attention to my surroundings"

"Well you clearly need to start paying better attention. So why is it so important that I have this 'money' of which you speak?" Mark asked The Man, saying the word money sarcastically.

"Because I've been having some troubles lately"

"And why would I care that you, a drug dealer is having problems?"

"Because. You see, not as many people are into buying drugs as much as they used to be. So I'm not making any money, and this is the only thing that pays me bills. So when I find someone like you, who clearly has to have lots of money, I take my chance on them. I ask them to give me some money"

"Even if I did have money, which I don't, there is no way in hell that I would let you have money. You deserve to rot in hell for what you do."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you"

"Oh! And why not?"

"Because I have a very, very short temper. And I suggest that you don't tempt me to do…"

"To do what?"

"This" The Man Slammed his fist into Mark's face causing Mark to loose his balance and hit his on a rock on his way to the ground. It only took Mark a few seconds after hitting the ground to see nothing but darkness.

Again, sorry it took so long. I hope you guys are still into this story. It's gonna get good in the next couple of chapters. I 'm gonna try and through in some short, cute chapters in between the drama that will be happening. PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster I tend to update. So if I get enough good reviews to satisfy me, I'll put up at least the next chapter tomorrow.


	12. Memories

Okay since I have nothing else to do, I'm updating again. Wait…I should be doing my homework but I really, really don't wanna. I'll just do it later.

Lots of flashbacks in this chapter.

Chapter 11

Roger knew it was bad, the way Mark was acting before he left the loft. Well maybe not bad, but definitely not Mark. He seemed kind of worried about something, and Roger just couldn't put his finger on it. _But then again, Mark has always been a little strange. That's why I love him so much._ Roger smiled, he always smiled when he thought about Mark, and he just couldn't help it.

Back when Roger had first realized he had feelings for Mark, was when he noticed the constant smile. Roger would be out with one, or all of his friends, and just smiled and the mention of Mark's name.

Collins and Roger both stumbled out of the Life Café. They had gone there hoping to get totally wasted, which didn't happen. When they walked into the café it was so crowded. It took them 20 minutes just to get into a spot where they could see a small section of the bar. They decided it wasn't worth it and just decided to go back to the loft.

"Well Mark should be happy now, he doesn't have to take care of two grown men, drunk off their Asses." Collins said

Roger smiled, "Yeah"

"Well you guys still got alcohol at the loft, I'm sure. Will just go there, that way all three of us can get drunk."

"Yeah" Roger responded still smiling

"Mark's always cute when he is wasted anyway. Not like it takes a lot to get him there."

Roger's smile got even bigger "Yeah" _Mark's always cute. Always._

"Do you know how to say anything other then yeah?" Collins asked well walking up the stairs to the loft. "And why they fuck do you have that grin on your face?"

"I guess I'm just in a good mood," Roger said walking into the loft.

"Why are you in a good mood?" Mark asked "And why are you guys not drunk?"

"We decided to come here and indulge in the alcohol of the famous loft. And you get to join us" Collins said while going straight to where Mark and Roger kept all the alcohol.

"Yeah Mark, lets get drunk" Roger said taking his choose from the bucket of beverages.

"I guess so. What else have I got to do tonight?" Mark said grabbing a beer.

"Rooooogggyyy!" Mark yelled for Roger loudly, who was sitting right next to Mark.

"Yeah Mark?" Roger asked the very drunk Mark an hour later.

Collins and Roger just laughed at Mark; both only had a very light buzz. When they started drinking Collins remembered the class he had to teach in the morning and Roger remembered his job interview. They knew they needed to stay sober, but Mark apparently didn't. Not like he would have had a choice. Once Mark starts, he can't stop.

"My drimks all gooone!" Mark still yelled.

"Then get another one"

"Okay"

Mark staggered up off the couch and staggered over to the counter. Mark stood leaning on the counter for a minute waiting for everything to stop moving and come into focus. Once it did he grabbed the bottle of scotch and tried to poor it into his plastic cup. When he realized he wasn't getting it in the cup he just took the bottle and staggered back over to the couch, where me promptly plopped down.

"Little troubles their Marky?" Collins asked between laughs.

Mark held out his middle finger, or tried to at least and said, "Luck you Collinds"

So they sat talking for about another hour, Collins and Roger laughed while Mark talked, till Collins decided he should head home. He went over to Mark and picked the boy up off the couch, into a hug. He felt Mark go limp and lifted the boy up so he was carrying him and started walking to the filmmaker's room.

"Collins wait," Roger said

Collins placed Mark on the table so he was sitting on it when Mark woke up, so Collins didn't really have to hold him steady as much as he would have had to.

"Yeah"

"Never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Okay. Can you get him to his room?"

"I think so"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Roger Collins walked away from Mark and out the door. Seconds later Mark slid off the table and onto the floor, hitting his head on the leg of the table.

"Ow" Mark cried drunkenly.

Roger ran over to Mark to make sure he was okay.

"You okay Marky?"

"No"

"No?"

"It hurts"

"I'm sorry bud"

"Make it go away Roger."

"I'll try. How do you want me to make it go away?"

Mark closed the gap between him and Roger and kissed him passionately. And the rest was simply history.

Roger climbed out onto the fire escape and looked out over the East Village. It wasn't the nicest thing to look, but it was his home, so it was nice to him. It was nice until he looked over at the alleyway. That's where The Man always goes to sell all his drugs.

Roger had done a lot of things since he had been clean, hard things. He went back to his old band, which still shot up. His old 'friends' had offered him drugs and he has even talked to The Man, twice! But going back into alleyway was just something he couldn't do. There were to many painful memories that go back to that alleyway. They were mostly of him and April, shooting up. Sometimes it was just him shooting up, after April was gone. He can remember the last time he shot up, well almost shoot up.

Roger was sitting in the alleyway, just about to shoot up. What else was new? He was alone since April killed herself. The Man gave him his drugs and left. Roger couldn't leave though. The only other place he could go was to the loft, but he refused to go there. He refused to let Mark watch him shoot up. Sure Mark had seen him high, but he has never seen him shoot up, and he wasn't going to let him.

Just when he was about to plunge the needle into his arm he heard something. He listened for a minute and heard…giggling? He then saw someone stumble into the alley. He couldn't tell who it was, but he knew he had seen him before. The man came closer and he could tell who it was.

"Mark?"

Mark looked up and saw Roger he waved, and then fell flat on his ass. Roger went up to Mark and quickly hid the needle. _Not that he will even remember if he sees it._

"Mark man. You Okay?"

"I tthinnkk I ad a littllle tooo mch du trink"

"I think you did to. Maureen again?" Mark didn't answer. Roger had a choice, he could take Mark back to the loft or he could shoot up.

_No! I can't shoot up, Mark is here. I promised myself._ _But it's not like he will even remember it. No! When Mark is drunk he remembers one thing perfectly. This would probably be that thing and he wouldn't let Mark witness that._

So with that settled, Roger picked Mark off the ground, a little to fast apparently. Mark puked where he was just sitting. Mark put his head against Roger's shoulder and passed out. Roger sighed and picked Mark's feet off the ground and carried him to the loft, where he stayed with him while he was sick all night.

_That was the day I chose Mark over The Man, over April, and over drugs._

Roger was still looking at the alleyway when someone when he saw someone going into it.

"Mark?" _No, it can't be Mark. Mark would never use drugs…no never._ But Roger couldn't shake this bad feeling he had. He climbed down the fire escape and headed for the alleyway. He ran down the street and stopped just before passing the alleyway. He leaned against the side of a building, breathing deeply. _I can't do this. I can't go in there. I have to Mark's in there, he might be in trouble. _Roger stepped into the entrance of the alleyway to see Mark hit the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

I added the last two chapters together so there is nothing new!

Roger laid Mark down on the couch when they got back into the loft. To keep a long story short, Roger beat The Man to a bloody pulp until he finally punched him out, picked Mark off the ground, and walked as fast as he could to the loft.

Roger stared at Mark and tears started to form in his eyes as guilt washed over him. _He wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me. I love him so much, and The Man knows that. If I had never done drugs he wouldn't even know who Mark is. If I had just faced me fear of the alley, I could have gone in there earlier and saved him. _

Roger walked over to the phone and dialed Collins number.

"Hey Collins. It's Roger. Could you come over? Something is wrong. It's Mark."

Collins really made record timing getting to the loft. When Roger opened the door he saw Collins with his hands on his knees and he was trying to catch his breath. Roger looked over Collins and saw a just as exhausted Angel slowly walking up the stairs to the loft. Angel finally made it next to Collins and the two of them nearly ran Roger over getting into the loft. They both froze when they saw Mark on the couch. They turned and looked at Roger for the first time, and he had tears running down his face.

"Roger…you…you didn't do anything. To Mark I mean" Roger shook his head no.

"I didn't know what to do, I just found him like this."

"What happened Roger?" Angel asked

Roger quickly explained what happened. Collins looked pissed and Angel looked like she about to burst into tears.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him, just watch me! The next time I even see a glimpse of his ugly ass face he'll wish he were never born! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE HURTS MARK LIKE THIS AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!

"Calm down baby"

"NO!"

"Don't worry about it Collins I called the cops. Apparently they have been looking for him for a while now. They hauled his ugly ass to jail. But right now we have to help Mark, that's why I called you"

"Yeah well we need to clean him up fast so he doesn't stand the risk of getting infected" Angel said.

"Now" Angel's voice left no room for an argument from the two friends. They set about cleaning Mark's head wound and giving him some painkillers.

"Now all he needs is some comfortable, uninterrupted sleep." Angel said sweetly

"Will he be okay?" Roger asked

"Roger we've seen and been through worse then this. He will be fine; there is really nothing to worry about. Just let nature take its course and let him heal himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Collins and Angel wouldn't have left that night no matter what Roger said to get them to leave. He tried telling them that he would do just fine taking care of Mark himself, but Angel refused to leave until she knew Mark was fine and the only way she would know that was if he woke up and told her so himself. So Roger put Collins and Angel in Mark's old room, which was at one point Collins old room. They decided it was best not to move Mark, even though Roger really wanted him on a bed. So Roger slept out on the armchair, never taking his eyes off of Mark until his eyes closed.

Collins didn't wake up the next morning until he heard Angel, who didn't wake up until she heard Roger, who didn't wake up until he heard Mark starting to wake up. When he noticed Mark was waking up he yelled his name and ran over to the couch, which woke Angel up. Angel opened the door and saw what was going on and squeaked Mark's name, which woke Collins up. When Collins came out of the bedroom he saw Roger and Angel kneeling in front of the couch.

"What's going on?"

"Mark is starting to wake up"

"Really?"

"Yes" They both replied.

"Doesn't that boy know how to tell time? It's three in the morning"

"Shut up Collins" Roger and Angel said together.

"Sorry"

"Come on Mark. Wake up, Roger's here. I'm not going to hurt you"

"Uhh…Roger?"

"Yeah I'm here Mark, so are Collins and Angel. Open your eyes for me baby."

"It hurts" Mark mumbled.

"I know it hurts, but you need to do it. If not for you, do it for me. I'm not too proud to beg when it comes to you Mark." Mark laughed and opened his eyes. "It's good to see ya again Marky"

"You to Rog. Hey Angel, Collins"

"Hey sweetie"

"Your gonna be just fine, I'm here for you now."

I know, I know I haven't updated. Then when I finally do update, it's short. I should be burned at the stake or something like that. I'm so horrible. I'm putting up an authors note soon read that please, it is very important.


	15. NOTE!

I feel really bad about doing this after all the reviews i got about updating sooner.

I only have like 2 weeks left of school before i have to do all the exams for the year. And at the end of this week i have three big projects do, and i have to find a way to get my biology grade up so i dont fale the class.

But to get back on track, i think I'm gonna leave the story until school is over, but i should update sooner casue I have some of the best ideas. There is a slight chance I won't be going away for memorial day weeked, so if I don't I promise I'll update then.

I'm really sorry, I hope you guys dont hate me. And I hope I wont loose your intrest in the story, because the stuff I have coming up will be GREAT! Which reminds we coming up in the story, is Mark's birthday, I need ideas for a gift Mimi should give him.

Sorry again

Sky


End file.
